


Approval from a Demon

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bat Family, Batcave, Birdflash - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hal Jordan is the best, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Roy Harper, Jayroy, M/M, Oblivious Dick Grayson, Onomatopoeia, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Prompt Fill, This was way more angsty than I intended, Worried Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Wally had the creeping feeling that the youngest member of the Bat-Family didn't like him very much.Or at all.Every time he so much as looked at Dick he would hear a small, animalistic growl coming from the shadows.Dick, however, seemed completely oblivious to Wally's tormentor and kept on going as if everything was normal.OR:Based on this prompt from Child_Of_Death: Wally and Dick are dating, but Damian doesn't like Wally much because "no one is good enough for Grayson." But then Dick gets injured/sick and Damian sees Wally taking care of him and decides that /maybe/ Wally wasn't too bad.





	Approval from a Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub_fics/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> This was based on a prompt I got from Child_Of_Death
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Child_Of_Death, thank you for the prompt! I had so much fun writing this although it did turn more angsty somehow. I still can't believe I managed to write this so quickly- your comment/idea inspired me so much!

Wally had the creeping feeling that the youngest member of the Bat-Family didn't like him very much. 

Or at all.

Every time he so much as looked at Dick he would hear a small, animalistic growl coming from the shadows. 

In fact, the last time Wally had put his arm around Dick's waist Damian had thrown a dagger right above the redhead's arm, barely missing it. 

Dick, however, seemed completely oblivious to Wally's tormentor and kept on going as if everything was normal. 

As for the other Robins, Jason hadn't cared at all that Wally was dating Dick. Wally had earned Jason's trust when he took a bullet for Roy, Jason's boyfriend. 

Tim, who was by far the best detective of all of them, (although Wally would never say that to Dick) had done his research on the speedster and after several checks and a long, intimidating talk with the Red Robin, he had deemed Wally worthy to be Dick's boyfriend. 

Damian, however, was a completely different story. Every attempt at conversation with him had been received with a growl and that had been that. 

Wally was beginning to lose hope of ever getting the young boy's approval.

He had already suffered enough in his quest to get Batdad, aka Bruce's permission to date his oldest son and that had been a walk through hell and back. 

So when he was finally about to give up all hope of ever getting Damian to like him, or at least tolerate him, he needed a place to think. Well, he needed a place to pity himself. Same thing. 

Teleporting to the Watchtower, he ran down the halls, waving at the people he passed and saying hello to all of his friends. 

"Wally!" 

Wally stopped, a grin growing on his face as he heard the familiar voice. 

"Uncle Hal!"

"Hey, Kiddo." The man strode up to the speedster, enveloping him in a hug. "How's my favorite redhead?" 

"Wow, Hal. I am insulted." The mocking voice of Barbara Gordon sounded out as she dropped from the ceiling. "Hey Wally," she said nonchalantly as they fist bumped. 

Barbara was epic, and Wally had been friends with her for a long time. 

Hal smiled at her and messed up her hair in a friendly gesture. "How could I forget?" Grinning at her once more, he turned back to Wally. 

"Barry and I are going off-world for a couple days, alien conflict. He's real sorry he couldn't be here to say goodbye himself but Bats has got us on a tight schedule. They're on a mission right now in fact." 

Wally's gaze saddened a little but he put the feeling away, looking into Hal's sympathetic, brown eyes. 

"It's okay Uncle Hal. Oh, by the way, I loved what you did on my birthday!" Wally's smile was so wide it almost hurt. 

For his eighteenth birthday, Barry had brought him out to the roof, where they had gazed at the stars while Barry mumbled under his breath. Wally remembered hearing him say something along the lines of "If you mess this up, Jordan, I will kill you." 

Wally had been confused, to say the least, and a little concerned as he patiently waited for whatever was supposed to happen. Hundreds of little white stars gleamed in the night, and the moon glowed like a pearl in the dark of the night. It seemed like an everyday night sky. 

Then, the night came to life. 

A little green prick of light shined close to a cluster of stars, and soon, several more joined it. 

Wally had laughed with utter glee as he saw the telltale green wisps form letters and images in the sky. 

It all ended with a twinkling, "Happy 18th Wally!" 

Wally had never felt so special. Well, every moment he was with Dick made him feel like the most special man alive but this was close. 

Hal chuckled, punching his shoulder gently. "It was nothing, champ." 

But Wally could tell that Hal was ecstatic that Wally had liked it. 

"Thanks, Uncle Hal." Wally surprised the man by giving him a huge hug. 

"Geez Kid, stop growing! You're almost as tall as me now." 

The two grinned at each other but their focus snapped to Barbara, who had coughed. 

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but Wally, Dick wanted me to tell you to meet him in the training room when you get here." 

Wally nodded in thanks and said his goodbyes to Hal and Barbara before speeding down the hallway to the training room. 

Walking into it, he found Dick, swinging on one of the uneven bars. 

His boyfriend came to a stop and hung upside down to face him. 

"Hey, Walls." 

"Hey, Dick." 

A telltale smirk appeared on Dick's face. The one he used when he was either going to kiss you or beat you up. 

Wally hoped it was the first choice. 

Dick leaned forward and Wally stepped back, bemused. 

"Grayson, what on Earth are you trying to do?" 

Dick's eyebrow raised, which looked weird upside down, and answered, "Technically we're in space, so you can't say 'what on Earth'." 

Wally raised an eyebrow of his own. "You didn't answer the question."

Dick sighed, and swung back and forth gently, almost touching noses with Wally. "Trying to kiss you?"

Wally grinned and caught Dick's shoulders, steadying him when he wobbled. 

"You're going to fall, dumbass." 

"Shut up and kiss me, I'm getting lightheaded you asshole."

Wally laughed and Dick grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward into a kiss. 

"Satisfied?"

Dick licked his lips. "I think I'll have to check again. You know, for um, scientific reasons, of course." 

"Well you know I love science." 

Dick grinned at him and dropped from the bar, landing upright. Pecking the speedster once more, he wrapped his arms around him. 

Wally smiled into the kiss but then remembered the growl that he got from Damian every time he did and felt wrong. 

Stumbling backward, he looked away from Dick, refusing to meet his boyfriend's eyes. 

Dick frowned, more concerned than mad. "You okay?" He placed his hand on Wally's shoulder, a comforting gesture, but it felt awkward. 

Wally didn't answer, eyes glued to the pair of mustard yellow converse he wore. The pair with the red laces that Dick got for him. "To complete the theme," He had said in a teasing voice when he gave them to him. 

"Wally?" He saw Dick's worried face out of the corner of his eye. "Did I do someth-" 

"No!" He yelled, looking up. Lowering his voice a little, he repeated, "No, it-it's not you." 

"Then what is it?" 

Wally stayed quiet, not wanting to tell Dick that his little brother intimidated him. 

Dick's sad, disappointed look just made him feel worse as his boyfriend's hand left his shoulder. "I thought we told each other everything, Walls." 

Dick had opened his mouth to say something more when Roy walked into the room, looking around quickly and spotting Dick. 

Not seeming to realize the two of them were having a moment in his hurry, Roy strode across the room and looked at Dick pointedly. 

"Green Arrow has a mission for the two of us." 

Dick looked at Wally, then back at Roy, nodding sharply. "Alright." 

Dick turned to leave and Wally caught his eyes. The hurt was plain in the robin blue irises and Wally regret looking at them. 

Too soon, he was left by himself, alone in the room. 

He had never felt colder. 

 

… 

 

Roy glanced concernedly at Dick, who was positively fuming. 

"Uh, you all right there, Dick?" 

Dick just grunted in response as he grabbed his escrima sticks, giving them an experimental spin. 

At the archer's worried look he snarled, "I'm fine, Roy." 

Roy's eyes narrowed at him. "By your tone, you're definitely not." At Dick's silence, he sighed. "Dick, you're forgetting I'm dating Jason, one of the most bull-headed people you and I know. I know when people are and aren't fine, and you are definitely not." 

At the continued stretch of silence, he added, "You know, I've heard that talking about it helps." 

Dick just continued walking down the street, heading towards the warehouse where Onomatopoeia had been spotted last. 

Onomatopoeia had been an enemy of Batman and Green Arrow for a while now, and the strange figure who only spoke in sounds effects kept on getting away with his superior martial arts skills.

"We're nearly there. It's the third to the right." Dick's steely voice sounded out. 

Roy sighed and followed the boy, knowing that there was nothing he could do to calm him down. 

Whatever Wally had done must've been pretty bad. 

Roy didn't have time to think as a fist slammed into the back of his head, sending him spiraling down to the ground with a pained yell.

Dick whirled around, escrima sticks raised to meet the attack from the black-robed villain. 

Heavy black boots slammed into his leg and brought him to a knee as he swung an escrima stick into the villain's side. 

Onomatopoeia blocked them with a "Thwack." and beat the hero with a flurry of punches and kicks, saying sound effects for each strike. 

Roy staggered to his feet and fired an arrow at the weird, white rings around the black, masked rings on Onomatopoeia's face. 

Onomatopoeia caught the arrow with deadly precision and broke it in two, with a taunting, "Snap." 

Dick spat blood from his mouth and kicked out at the villain, sending him to the ground. Roy fired an electric arrow at him and Onomatopoeia convulsed before laying limp on the ground. 

Roy's head, which was absolutely killing him, throbbed and he gently touched the back of it, cursing when his fingers came back wet with blood. 

Dick coughed and lay on the ground, wincing at the slightest movement of his arm. That damn Onomatopoeia and his way too strong to be human punches. 

He blinked black spots out of his eyes and accepted Roy's hand up, leaning heavily against the archer, who groaned in pain. 

Placing a hand on his communicator, Roy spoke. "Hey, Jay? You there?" 

A burst of static made him wince and he groaned as his head pounded, but was beyond relieved to hear his boyfriend's nonchalant voice. 

"Hey, Roy-Boy. What's up? Did you beat Onoma-whatever?" 

"Yeah, about that… " 

Roy could imagine Jason's cerulean eyes narrowing. "Roy?" 

Roy winced as he replied. "Yeah?" 

"You're not hurt are you?" 

Roy grimaced and said a very unconvincing "No?" 

At Jason's groan, he said, "But Jason, Dick's worse than me- I think he broke his arm. It's pretty bad and I think I'm going to pass out in about three seconds so-" 

"Alright Roy, give me a second, and don't worry, help is coming." 

Roy sighed in relief and nodded, not realizing Jason couldn't see it as he clicked his comm set off. 

In a flash, a red and yellow costumed figure appeared in front of them, breathing heavily. 

Green eyes widened in concern as Wally gripped Dick's shoulders. "Dick! Are you okay?" 

"Wow. Okay, just ignore me then, that's fine." Roy grumbled as Wally picked Dick up carefully, an arm around his back and under his legs. 

"You wanna get on my back?" Wally offered, panic clear in his eyes. 

Roy frowned, remembering the one time he had accepted the offer from the speedster. It was when they were kids and Wally had nearly fallen over with Roy's weight on his back but had managed to run around Star City twice. 

Roy had thrown up for a good ten minutes after that. 

Realizing what Roy was thinking about, Wally grinned. "Come on Roy, I promise, my running is smoother than it was all those years ago." 

Roy grumbled but got onto Wally's back, looping his arms around the speedster's neck and hooking his legs around his hips. 

Wally trembled a little under the combined weight of Dick and Roy but started running anyway, even though Roy knew it couldn't be very easy. 

When they arrived at the Batcave, which was the closest safe location, Wally was shaking. 

Roy quickly got off his back and stumbled forward, disoriented. 

In retrospect, it was pretty stupid to get a whirlwind speed run when he was definitely concussed, but he did it anyway, cause he was stupid. 

He slammed into someone, who wrapped their arms around him and lead him to a chair. 

Sitting down heavily, he opened his eyes and looked into the familiar blue of Jason's eyes. 

Relaxed now that he was with Jason, he smiled.

Then passed out. 

Damian entered the room, hidden mostly by the shadows. With the commotion (mostly just Jason cursing at Roy, who was slumped against him) around him, he didn't get a good look at Dick, just saw Wally taking care of him. 

Wally had gently set Dick down on a bed and was examining his wounds with Alfred rushing in behind him. 

"Master Wallace what-" 

"Broken arm, bruised ribs, unconscious, that's about it. Oh wait, he sprained his ankle. Of course, he did. He's Dick. He always has to be in danger, even when he doesn't have to be. He always has to get hurt, even when he doesn't have to. It's a necessity with him!" 

Wally realized somewhere in the back of his mind that he was yelling his words with the speed that Barry had when he was infuriated, excited, or panicked. 

He also faintly registered the warm tears running down his eyes. 

Someone pulled him away and he instinctively pressed his face against their chest, his own heaving with sobs. 

The person hesitated for a second before strong arms wrapped around his shaking form. 

Wally eventually stopped and was exhausted, closing his eyes as his legs gave out. 

The strong arms instantly lifted him up and set him down somewhere, leaving him be. 

Wally gave into the lull of sleep and slipped away, dreams filled with the limp form of Dick's body.

 

… 

 

When Bruce had pulled Wally back he hadn't expected the boy to latch onto him like that, but he probably should have. 

Barry himself was an emotional person and it was expected for Wally to be the same. 

So he did what he would have imagined Barry would do. 

He hugged the boy tight, letting him ground himself against Bruce. 

Now, sitting by Dick's bed, he let himself have the softest of smiles, realizing how much Wally loves Dick. And how much Dick loves Wally. 

 

… 

 

Dick blinked, confused.

Where was he?

A slumped figure was sitting by his feet, head resting on their arms, which were laying on the bed. 

As his vision focused he saw a shock of bright red and yellow. 

Wally. 

Still in his suit. 

Sitting up a little, Dick groaned. His muscles felt horrible and his arm and ribs ached. 

"Dick?" 

Dick looked up to see bright, emerald-green eyes staring at him. 

Dick smiled and whispered, "Hey, Wally. What's-" 

Before he finished his boyfriend launched forward, flinging his arms around Dick and holding on tight, trying to force the tears that started to slip out of his eyes. 

"Wally..." 

"Don't you ever do that again!" Wally's eyes were bright with fury as he growled at Dick. "You hear me, Richard Grayson? Don't you ever." 

Dick's eyes widened and he barely nodded before Wally pressed his lips against his in a passionate kiss that left Dick's lips burning. 

"I love you." 

Dick looked up with a smile at Wally's words and leaned into another kiss. 

"I love you too, Wally." 

 

… 

 

Wally crept out of the room, heading for the bathroom. Night had fallen long ago, and Bruce had invited Wally and Roy to stay the night, especially since Roy had a pretty bad concussion and was still recovering. 

In Jason's room. Because really, where else? 

Walking out into the hallway, Wally turned a corner but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the small figure at the end of the hallway, illuminated by the glow of the moon. 

"West." 

Wally was astounded at the boy's words. "Damian? What are you- "

"You helped Grayson."

Wally rubbed his eyes. "Dick? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?" 

Wally couldn't read the look on Damian's face. 

"You're okay, I guess."

Wally's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. "You mean I-" 

"Can date Grayson? Sure." He turned away, back facing Wally. "If you ever hurt him, I swear I will end you." 

Wally would never tell anyone that he nearly peed. 

Damian walked away, making no sound at all. 

Wally hightailed it back to Dick's room, completely forgetting about his need for the bathroom. 

He will not be coming out of said room until the sun rises. 

"Hey, I thought you were going to the bathroom?" Dick sat on the bed, wrapped in blankets. He rubbed the blue cast on his arm that Alfred had made for him. 

Wally swallowed, nodding. "Yeah, um, I-" 

"Did you run into Dami?"

Wally nodded. 

Dick cackled his signature laugh and gestured for Wally to come forward. 

Dick hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Dami is the literal embodiment of a demon." 

"Not arguing here." Looking at Dick's face, he added, "He's a great brother though." 

Dick smiled at him and the two wrapped their arms around each other, falling asleep in the pale glow of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys, 
> 
> I hope you like this! Go over to Child_Of_Death and thank them for the idea!!!
> 
> Leave a like and comment down below!
> 
> Have a great week, 
> 
> ~ E.M.H.


End file.
